


Blame

by mari681



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes at the end, because they spoil the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end, because they spoil the story.

"Harry Potter was only a boy. Not a saviour, not a hero. Perhaps a young man, yes, but all that he achieved, he had achieved with the help of others. Some of the blame for this catastrophe should rightly be laid on the shoulders of us, on the people of the wizarding world. However, it is too late to right this wrong. Instead, I urge you to help in the fight against Voldemort. Anyone can be useful, for he Greater Good."

The white haired man bowed his head for a second, stroking his beard, before stepping down from the raised podium. He was immediately surrounded by a gaggle of seven red-heads, two of which were quite obviously the parents. The crowd gathered around the steps of Gringotts cheered as the group left, all but two.

These two looked at each other, frowning. Quietly, they slipped to their store, and locked the door.

"George, brother... Do you believe Harry-boy would just up and leave, without reason?"

"No Fred, I do not. We need to find him and warn him. If he left, then he must have had a reason."

* * *

*later that day*

The black-haired young man stared out the window, thinking of his friends... Or, rather, his ex-friends. Even those of his friends who didn't betray him would surely turn their backs on him once they found out the truth. Bloody Hell, if he had a choice, he would have. This plan had been his last resort, and thankfully it panned out.

He jumped as an owl tapped on the window. Who... Quickly, he opened the window, and retrived the letter, before tossing the owl back out. How on earth had mail gotten throuh the wards? Looking at the parchment, he half-smiled. The twins. That explained it.

"What is that?"

Harry whirled around at the familliar, though not yet comforting, voice. Keeping his void of any emotions, he replied. "Tom. Merely a letter. None of your concern." Just as like every time he saw the man, Harry was mildly surprised. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, was mildly handsome in his new body... And the resemblance was uncanny, though... It made sense, with the events that came to light on Harrys' sixteenth birthday.

Tom sighed, red eyes flashing with an unnamable emotion. "Harry. I know you do not trust me. Would you please tell me? It shouldn't have been able to get through the wards." Then, almost to himself, "None of the others have."

Harry caught the last words. "What others? My mail?"

Tom held up his handa, placatingly. "Mostly Howlers, Harry."

"MOSTLY? Do you mean to tell me you have been keeping my mail?"

"Yes, I hav..."

"You have NO right! You..."

Tom cut in, not about to be interrupted without a fight. "I have every right. You came to me. You promised to obey me."

Harry scowled, and pushed past on the way to the door, tossing one last remark over his shoulder, in quite a sarcastic tone. "Yes, Father."

* * *

' _Harry, Brother dearest. Wherever you are, stay there. Don't even step into Diagon Alley. The old Bumblebee and his flaming chickens are stirring up the wizarding world. Remember, we are behind you, no matter what. If you need us, this letter is a portkey. Merely say 'World Wide Web' to activate it.'_

Harry considered telling his father, but shook his head. No. Nothing would hurt him. Nothing would be a part of the 'Dark Lords'' business. There was no reason to say a thing. Throwing a cloak over his shoulders, Harry picked up both his wand and the letter, saying "World Wide Web".

As he landed, Harry fell to his knees, only to be helped up by two pairs of hands.

"C'mon, Harry-boy. We need you up."

"I don't know, Forge. Hee is rather cute on his knees."

Harry grinned, pushing the hands away. Standing up, he replied "Oh, stop it. You just want to see me blush."

Both of the red-headed siblings leered at him. "Of course, love." One said, before both fell into gales of laughter.

Harry joined them, before sobering up. "Seriously, guys. I have... news for you."

* * *

Harry apparated back into his room with a smile, heedless of his surrondings. The twins were on his sid...

"Where were you?" came a rather cold, abrupt voice.

Harry whirled around, but didn't answer, merely crossing his arms.

Tom stood up from the oaken desk chair, stalking over to his son. Quietly, "You WILL tell me, you insolent brat. I did not take you in to be disrespected. Nor did I take you in to be ignored!"

Harry glared. "Why did you take me in, then? You should have killed me on the spot!"

Tom sighed, tension flowing out of his shoulders, and weariness setting in. "Because I love your mother, you brat." The last word was said in rather a fond tone of voice.

Harry shook his head, falling back onto his bed. "Sorry, Father. I..."

Tom smiled, sittiing down on the bed next to his son. "It has only been a week. Habits are hard to get rid of. Now, will you tell me where you've been?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short AU-ish one-shot. Assumes Tom(Voldemort) is Harrys' father. They found out on Harrys' 16th b-day, when both recieved a letter from Lilly. Voldemort kidnapped Harry, while Harry humanized Voldemort.
> 
> Very far-fetched, I know.:P Oh, and I don't own anything.


End file.
